


This is Dean's other-other cell

by yaelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.23, Coda, Dean's Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season 9 Coda, castiel mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaelstiel/pseuds/yaelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta: @sleepsintheimpala</p></blockquote>





	This is Dean's other-other cell

**_'This is Dean's other-other cell… '_ **

Cas is picking up his phone and dialing Dean’s number just to hear his voice. 

His heart beats faster than he thought possible, and his eyes are burning.

  
He dials again.

**_'This is Dean's other-other cell… so you know what to do'_ **

Just to remember  what Dean’s voice sounds like.

His hands start shaking uncontrollably, and he almost loses his grip on the wheel.

He takes the device again, pressing the redial  

**_'This is Dean's other-other cell… so you know what to do'_ **

Because he never wants to forget this deep and meaningful voice.

There is something wet spilling out of his eyes unbidden and follows an uncharted path down his face, he can’t remember that sensation from when he was human. He doesn’t know how to react to that.

He does it again.

**_'This is Dean's other-other cell… so you know…'_ **

Because he can’t live a moment without hearing Dean’s voice.

And it breaks him. It’s ripping his heart out.

**_'This is Dean’s other, other cell…so'_ **

The last time he saw him he was forced into a room, shouting accusations, and Cas  closed the door on him. Without a word.

He feels numb. He feels everything and yet he feels nothing. His head is spinning.

**_'This is Dean’s other-other cell…'_ **

The  voice is so calming. Comforting. Alive.

His breathe comes short, and he is shaking uncontrollably.

It wasn’t meant to be like  this. He stops the car,  trying to calm himself down.

**_'This is Dean’s …'_ **

He looks at his phone, his hands are shaking. There are more tears in his eyes.   
he shuts out the world, and  prays.

_You owe this to me, wherever you are, whoever you might be, bring him back._

He puts the phone in his pocket, turns on the engine again, and drives.

**Author's Note:**

> beta: @sleepsintheimpala


End file.
